1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of expanding and contracting vehicle bodies to accommodate road conditions and provide maximum cargo space. Specifically, the invention deals with a closed truck trailer having a top body or roof portion which is easily raised and lowered to vary the overall height of the trailer.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of vehicle bodies with roof sections adapted to be raised or lowered are known in the art, as for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Huptli 2,797,124 June 25, 1957 Harrison et al 3,286,414 Nov. 22, 1966 Young 3,519,306 July 7, 1970 Schmidt 3,622,193 Nov. 23, 1971 Steury 3,674,305 July 4, 1972 Linville 3,694,024 Sept. 26, 1972 Parent 4,103,958 Aug. 1, 1978 Friedenberg 4,206,943 June 10, 1980 ______________________________________
These known constructions, however, require collapsible or flexible sidewalled roof sections which cannot be shifted without excessive friction, and do not afford access doors or tailgates which will completely open and completely close the doorway regardless of the adjusted height of the trailer. It would, therefore, be an improvement in the art to provide rigid, weather resistant truck trailer bodies which are easily expanded or retracted to afford maximum cargo space for a designated route and which provide maximum access to the cargo space regardless of its adjusted condition.